1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications and, in particular, to monitoring the speed of a vehicle using a mobile network.
2. Statement of the Problem
Excessive speed on highways and other roadways has long been a problem in the United States and elsewhere, resulting in loss of life, injury, and millions of dollars in property loss on an annual basis. It has become an even greater problem as the number of vehicles in service has increased. Law enforcement officers are charged with enforcing the speed limits, but limited municipal budgets make it impossible to provide large numbers of traffic police.
Aside from government enforcement, some individuals or entities have an interest in knowing how certain vehicles are utilized, and in particular, whether vehicles are being used in a reckless manner through speeding. For example, parents may want to know whether their children are driving at a safe speed, or riding in a vehicle being driven at a safe speed. Also, companies that hire drivers, such as trucking companies, delivery companies, etc, may want to monitor the speed in which company vehicles are being driven. Even further, insurance companies may want to monitor the speed of a habitual speeder. The company may drop coverage or increase a premium upon determining yet another speeding violation.